


It Is Not Monk, It Is Katsura

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mitsuba was in the town, she got attacked and saved in a matter of minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Not Monk, It Is Katsura

Mitsuba was walking down the street, when there were a couple of people, dressed as the police that stopped her. "Miss, can I see your identification?"

She took the ID card from her sleeve, and hand it over to them. They checked the ID, and returned it. "Thank you, miss."

"Is there something wrong, officer?" she asked, as she put the card back. She then looked up, and noticed that she is surrounded by the group of eight yakuza like people. He glared at them, preparing for what ever was coming. "Will you let me through? I am in a hurry?"

"Don't worry." One of them said. "I think you appointments just got cancelled."

These people started to advance, and one of them grabbed her for her clothes. She spit in his face. The person in question was taken aback, but then he raised his hand, and slapped her. 

She fell on the ground, and she could fell the pain in her cheek. 

"How dare you do that to me? Do you know who I am?" the person screamed, as he stepped to kick her.

"A disgrace to this country." was the voice heard.

The person stopped the kick, and they all turned. There was a monk next to their group. Mitsuba also looked up, hoping that this person will not get involved in this fight. They will only get hurt.

Their leader took the knife out and attacked the monk, who quickly sidestepped, and then kicked the person in the stomach, then grabbed his head and threw him back to the group. 

The person landed face down, and the rest of them checked it out. But their leader seems to need time to get to his senses.

The rest of them lost it, and they all attacked. But the fight was quickly decided, the staff to the knees, the falls, the throws, they were dealing with somebody that was high above their level. 

They then took their injured and they left the scene of the crime. The monk was looking after them, then turned to Mitsuda. "Are you hurt, miss?"

"No. Thank you for the help." she said, as she wiped the dust from her clothes and checked if she still have everything. Nothing was missing. "You saved me."

"Not at all." the man said. "I was just passing by."

Mitsuda started to smile. Then she grabbed his hand. "Let me treat you to   
something. As a thanks."

"I though you were in a hurry."

"And I thought that this is what you were supposed to say to suspicious people."

"I..." the monk started, but then he nodded. "Very well."

They ended up going back to Mitsuda's place anyway. She left him on the porch, as she made some bancha tea for them to enjoy. 

She brought it out, and she noticed that her visitor had took the hat down, and was looking at her garden. She could finally saw his face. He had dark, long hair, and a youthful face. But his eyes were looking sad. He had a small smile on his face. "You have a beautiful garden, miss."

"Thank you." she said, as he took one of the cups from her hand. "I need to do something, not that my brother had left for Edo."

"I see." Katsura said, as he tried the tea. "I find it hard to believe that such a beautiful woman is still unmarried."

"Maybe I just did not have the time yet to find the right one." she said. She wanted to see what the reaction will be. Most people have a bad reaction to it.

But Katsura did not react at all. Like the reason was perfectly normal. Maybe the monks were more likely to just accept it. 

They enjoyed their time in silence, when Katsura put the empty cup back. "Thank you for the tea." he said, as he put the hat back up, and stood up.

"You are always welcome here." Mitsuba said. "Stop by at any time."

She only got a small nod in return, as she looked after his back, when he left. She did not even asked for his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I am blaming the series for this one. In the series, Okita did not notice that her future husband was founding terrorists. On the other hand he is quite enthusiastic about capturing Katsura. So, what is Katsura befriended Mitsuba without knowing her Shinsengumi relations and Okita only later finds out about it?


End file.
